<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone. by SkywritesDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131810">Not Alone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams'>SkywritesDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After canon timeline, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Important night for Roy and Riza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. I couldn’t hesitate anymore. This world needed a strong base and an even stronger leader. That leader was going to be me. I had to make sure of it. That has always been my goal after the world. Become fuhrer and lead this land into a brighter age. Only, I didn’t want to do it alone.</p><p>It’s been about a year since the end of everything. Any levels of command had to be reworked so a lot of things were happening. A lot more people were meeting and greater and brighter ideas were being discovered and used all throughout central. One of them was going to be this. I had chosen my first lady. Now I just had to ask.</p><p>A popular local restaurant had helped me reserve the rooftop for tonight’s dinner. I had even sent her flowers when I asked her to meet me here, vase included for once which earned a laugh from the others. Now I was just waiting. I heard the door open.</p><p>“Oh thank you.”</p><p>“Of course Miss. your waiter will be up here soon.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I looked back and smiled. A sleek little black number covered Riza as she walked forward. Hair let down for once to help cover the scarring on her back. I sighed happily seeing her walking over before stealing her hand and kissing it. Riza chuckled then.</p><p>“Why Hello Roy.”</p><p>“Hello Riza. I’m glad you were able to come tonight.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I pulled her chair out then as she went to sit.</p><p>“So what’s the occasion?”</p><p>“What I can’t spoil you sometimes?” She laughed then as I sat down smiling. God I was so nervous but just seeing her smile like that, I felt myself calm down. She was so perfect to me.</p><p>Our waiter came and got us started with a wine easily. Conversation flowed as easily as the alcohol. We both had been busy trying to help rebuild the government and the town so when it came to personal matters, We hadn’t been able to catch up in weeks. Course after course flew by as we talked, getting it a few laughs at the expense of others, just about life and things we had been doing. The main course had just finished when she perked up taking a sip.</p><p>“Hm. Have you heard?”</p><p>“About?” She chuckled then getting into her clutch and pulled out a photo. It was from ishval. The man we had always called Scar was in desert clothes smiling next to one of Oliva’s men with their arms around each other.</p><p>“He’s gone with Miles there. They’ve opened up talks between the two of them and a few others. The letter that came with was from Alphonse.” I stopped then and she smiled.</p><p>“He just went for a few days. Miles invited him. Had a lot of fun but said Scar is adjusting quite well.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear honestly… I was wondering when those talks were going to start.”</p><p>“Pretty recently. A lot of their people are still cautious but Peace could happen…” She gave a small smile then.</p><p>“To be able to leave the war behind all of us… It would be amazing.” I nodded then getting her hand gently.</p><p>“I agree completely.” She gave me a small smile then and I just felt so much love for her in that instant.</p><p>“Riza… Um…”</p><p>“Yes…?”</p><p>“... We’re no longer Superior and subordinate… Right?”</p><p>“As far as I know, Correct.” I nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Then… I need to ask you something. Something I’ve been dying to ask since we first came back from Ishval.” She gave me an odd look.</p><p>“Did you ever want what Maes had? A family. A home.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“... Would you want that with me?” I felt her pulse jump then as I squeezed her hand gently.</p><p>“Riza, I’m only asking because from the first time I met you at your father’s, I realized I cared for you. That’s only grew the more we worked together and… Losing you like I almost did during the end… It threw a lot into perspective. Like the fact that I don’t want to do this alone, Bringing this peace in and helping this country. I don’t want to do this alone… I want to do it with you at my side.” I gazed into her eyes then.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot to offer right now. I’ve got a safe place to live and some connections. Money is a bit tight but I can make it work…” She laughed a bit then moving her chair close getting both of my hands.</p><p>“Roy… you can’t give me anything more than what you’ve already given me.”</p><p>“Which is…?” </p><p>“Yourself.” She laughed then and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Roy, You can’t give more than yourself… and I’m ok with that. As long as you’re ok with that being what I give you.”</p><p>“I’d take you alone over having all the alchemy knowledge in the world.”</p><p>“Then I guess you have your answer.” I nodded then slowly letting her go as I got the ring out.</p><p>“I do like the sound of Riza Mustang after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>